TU LE ENTREGASTE A OTRO EL CORAZON
by SarahBlack09
Summary: Harry y Draco llevan una relación de años, el rubio no puede estar mas feliz. Pero Harry le ha dicho que ya no seguiran juntos, al parecer el amor llegó con fecha de caducidad.. Y lo que es peor... El ojiverde confiesa que alguien más ya tiene su corazón. Inspirada en la canción de REIK, "Tu le entregaste a otro el corazón" #NO ES UN FIC FELIZ


\- Lo siento Draco, pero ya no puedo seguir así... es mejor que me marche. - el rubio le miró con horror.  
\- Por qué Harry? Que está mal?, que no podamos solucionar juntos, no me hagas esto amor; no se vivir sin ti... - el ojiplata estaba al borde de las lágrimas. 

\- No hay nada mal Dragón, pero... - el chico inspiró aire. - pero ya no te amo, creo que solo era capricho de adolescente; y no ganamos nada siguiendo así. Además, conocí a alguien más. Pero podriamos... ser... -  
 _NO!_ Eso fue lo más que pudo soportar Draco antes de caer desmayado. 

**Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.  
Dijiste que no me amabas más.  
Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.  
Yo no sé qué haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo.**

-Draco…. Draco… - Severus Snape movió bruscamente al chico que yacía profundamente dormido. – Demonios, Dragón! – miró el buró y vio dos viales usados, de poción. El crío se había tomado dos dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños; afortunadamente no eran peligrosas, pero dormiría como tronco al menos 18 hras.

El pocionista estaba preocupado, desde que andaba con Potter su ahijado tenía la costumbre de llamarle cada semana pues con la muerte de sus padres, el era el único que le quedaba de familia, y tenía al menos tres semanas sin llamarle. Razón por la que ahora estaba ahí, algo no le cuadraba en esa imagen, pero se le escapaba.

\- Harry… Harry… No por favor... No amor... - Severus miró preocupado a sus ahijado, que la poción no le hiciera tanto efecto era señal de algo grave.  
Se paró por una manta más delgada al armario y ahí fue donde su mente hizo click, en el cuarto, solo estaban las cosas de Draco, no había señal de que ahí viviera alguien más. 

**Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a ti  
Nunca pude predecir.  
Me convertiría en tu pasado.**

Severus suspiró, Potter era un impulsivo y lo peor de todo; terco y estaba seguro que si no había nada del moreno en la habitación, lo único que volvería a tener su Dragón del chico, serían sus recuerdos. Un rota voz lo sacó de su furia interna hacía el estúpido Gryffindor.

-Padrino? …. - las lágrimas corrían sin parar por la cara de Draco.

 **Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor.**

Callejón Diagón; Severus Snape había salido a comprar unos artículos para unas pociones revitalizantes.  
Un ruido de risitas le hizo voltear al lugar de donde venía el sonido. Una pareja jugueteaba en un rincón. 

-Vaya… - Dijo con la voz que usaba en Hogwarts. – El mejor amigo con el ex-novio… Nunca confíes en un Slyhterin dicen por ahí, pero me sorprende de un "Gryffindor" – ironizó el pelinegro.

-Profesor Snape, Como están ud. y Draco? – dijo un sonriente Harry Potter. 

Severus le miró con odio. – Debe estar revolcándose de felicidad, que su ex sea feliz con su mejor amigo, o perdón, quizá deba decir; "ex – mejor amigo"… ¿Por qué no me sorprende que siga siendo tan estúpido Sr. Potter. .. Sr. Potter, Sr. Zabinni – Snape dio la vuelta y se alejó antes de que las ganas de lanzarles un Avada a los dos, fuera muy intenso.

-Profesor, espere! – el ojinegro volteó fastidiado.  
-Que quiere Potter? No tengo mucho tiempo… Al menos no para usted.- Harry le miró directo. – Porqué se casó con Draco? 

El pelinegro le miró con infinito odio, y el menor se estremeció con esa mirada. En efecto, hacía dos meses Severus Alexander Snape Prince había contraído matrimonio con Draco Lucius Malfoy Black; en una boda donde solo había estado el ministro y los testigos.

\- Eso Sr. Potter, no le incumbe, la vida de MI esposo, a ud. no le importa. Le dejó de importar el día en que lo dejó peor que un dementorizado. – El ojiverde tuvo la decencia de desviar la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Escúcheme bien, Potter. No se acerque nunca más a Draco si es que valora su vida y quiere vivir más tiempo. No permitiré que lastime aún más el corazón de Draco…. -

 **Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.**

Entró en la mansión Prince, el sonido de la música se oía en todo el lugar.  
Draco bailaba solito en el salón, sonriéndole enamoradamente al aire.

-Dragón?... – preguntó suavemente Severus.  
-Padrino! Llegaste temprano, sírvete algo. No se ve precioso Harry hoy? Siete años! Son muchos padrino, crees que ahora si me pida matrimonio?

Severus estaba frustrado, cada día perdía más a su Dragón.

\- Si, se ve muy guapo, Dragón, pero deberías sentarte. Recuerda que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo por el bebé, a Harry le va a preocupar que les pase algo a los dos. – Todo esto lo dijo con voz suave.

Vió como Draco salía de la fantasía, pues sus ojos se apagaron inmediatamente y se deslizó hasta el suelo, llorando.

-No está aquí cierto? Otra vez eran mis fantasías verdad? – Severus negó con dolor. -Me ahogo Sev, es una sensación horrible, mis ojos queman. Duele, respirar duele… duele que él ya no esté - El ojinegro sólo lo sostuvo mientras el rubio lloraba. 

**Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio.  
Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, no  
Sueño que te abrazo una vez más.  
Me despierto y ya no estás.  
Me estoy ahogando en el vacío.**

El rubio se revolvía en su cama, buscando ese contacto que sentía en su sueño, y despertó con un sobresalto.

\- Leo? – preguntó inseguro. Juraba que había oído a su león hablarle al oído. Pero nuevamente había sido producto de sus sueños. Acarició con cariño su abultado estómago, era todo lo que le quedaba de su amor, ese bebé de quien el ojiverde no había oído hablar.

Miró el pedazo de cielo que se veía desde la ventana y aunque era noche de luna llena, el rubio solo percibía la fría oscuridad de la noche.

 **Y aún siento en el aire, que me acaricia tu voz.  
Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas.  
Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor.**

La noticia del compromiso del Niño-qué-vivió-para-casarse-con-Zabinni, opacó la noticia de la muerte del cabeza de familia de la Dinastía Malfoy en el hospital de San Mungo; había fallecido al dar a luz su primogénito y único hijo Scorpius Alexandre Malfoy-Snape.

 **Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.**

El funeral estuvo abarrotado de gente, la gran mayoría, había llegado a apreciar de verdad al chico que yacía en la urna de cristal. Lo llevarían a la Cripta Familiar de los Malfoy, ahí mismo dentro de los terrenos de la mansión. 

Severus recibió con agrado los abrazos de Granger y Weasley, que no le hablaban a Harry desde el día en que había tirado al rubio.  
Hermione le dio una perspicaz y tierna mirada a la maraña de cabellos negros que tenía el bebé de apenas un día de nacido.

\- Es mi hijo. – Dijo férreamente el pocionista, Hermione le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Lo es, Severus, lo es..- No por nada la castaña y quien lo diría, Ron Weasley habían sido los testigos en su boda; Severus había sido claro, si no hacía algo por Draco, el ministerio lo mandaría a San Mungo a hacerle compañía a Lockhart. Los leones no habían dudado en ayudarle; no comprendían que había poseído a Harry para abandonar tan cruelmente al rubio.

Podrían decir lo que quisieran, pero Draco no había muerto por el embarazo, su Dragón había muerto del corazón.

Aún a punto de morir y con su hijo en brazos miraba a un punto imaginario sonriendo. _No es hermoso mi amor? sacó tu nido de pájaros; se vera tan guapo como tú cuando crezca_ Severus se había secado una traicionera lágrima, mientras veía como la vida se le iba lentamente.

 _"TE AMO HARRY"_ habían sido las últimas palabras de su amado ahijado. El pocionista maldijo a Potter y el día en que este se había cruzado con su rubio.

Un ojiverde, miraba a lo lejos, el funeral. _Merlín! Que hice?_ y una voz que juraba era la de su amor, aquel que había dejado, por pura tontería de él… Su Dragón

… _Ohh, tu solo Le entregaste, a otro el corazón._


End file.
